powers_and_abillities_of_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Queen
= Master Hand to Hand Combatant/Martial Artist ''': Due to the trainings he received from Yao Fei,Slade Wilson,Shado,Maseo Yamashiro,and Talia Al Ghul,Oliver became a highly capable hand to hand combatant that can easily defeat multiple enemies on his own. While holding back,he could easily fight against Helena Bertenelli on almost equal grounds and even ultimately best her despite her being a master Martial Artist in her own right. He was also capable of holding his own well against one of the finest members of the League of Assassins Malcolm Merlyn and ultimately defeated and nearly killed him in their third fight after losing to him twice,altough he notably had to resort to a suicidal amount of effort to do so. Oliver would later improve his prowess as he becomes more experienced as his career as a Vigilante goes on,managing to later defeat Al Owal,Malcolm's teacher who was almost comparable to him in skill,and was also able to defeat the Heir to the Demon Nyssa Al Ghul and even his former mentors Slade Wilson after he was cured of Mirakuru and Sarab in single combat. He was also proven capable of taking on several members of the League of Assassins on his own with ease,only being subdued when hit with restraints. Oliver even impressed Ra's Ah Ghul with his skill even though he was evidently no match for him in their first fight,apparently putting up a better fight than most. After being trained by the League,Oliver's skill grew greatly,allowing him to easily defeat other Master Hand to Hand Combatants such as John Diggle and Malcolm Merlyn,and even compete with the likes of Ra's Ah Ghul,Damien Darhk,and Vandal Savage,altough he had to resort to trickery to defeat Ra's. While Darhk easily beat Oliver in their first fight due to being rusty he was able to seemingly slightly dominate Damien in their second fight after getting back on shape and managed to easily beat him in their third fight after he was stripped of his magic and ultimately killed him in their final fight,altough not without considerable effort. He was also capable of holding off Vandal on his own in their first and second encounter and managed to defeat him in their third despite his 5000 years of experience and training in martial arts. Oliver would later manage to defeat Adrian Chase in their duel on Lian Yu after fighting him to a standstill in their previous fights. In Season Six, Oliver could fight on par with the extremely powerful fighter Ricardo Diaz and even defeat him and easily brought down Anatoly with a single punch and quickly defeated both Rene and Curtis. His style shows advanced skill and extensive training in both League techniques,Eskrima,Flipindo,Judo,Tae Kwon Do,Ninjutsu,Krav Mega, Sambo, Wrestling,Wing Chun, Systema, Boxing, Karate,Hapkido,Capoeira,Kali and Muay Thai. He also is skilled at using pressure point attacks,enough to incatipate opponents with enough punch. = '''Eidetic memory: Oliver is able to remember almost everything he sees and reads. On multiple occasions after he first returned from Lian Yu, he recognized names from the List just from hearing them in conversation. In one potential future, Oliver was able to recognize Sara, Ray and Kendra despite not having seen them for 30 years. Master swordsman : Oliver was trained in Eskrima by Slade Wilson and became highly proficient in swordsmanship. While his sword fighting skills had grown rusty due to years of not using a sword,Oliver had enough profiency to put up a fight against Ra's Ah Ghul in their first fight,impressing the Leader of the League of Assassins,who noted that Oliver lasted longer than his previous opponents in a duel. Oliver showed himself to be ambidextrous in the art,able to fight with two swords skillfully and immediately switch a sword to another hand. His training under Ra's greatly improved his skill to the point that he could match Ra's in their final duel and easily defeat Malcolm and Nyssa,who were both highly skilled in swordsmanship on their own right,in a duel. Master Stick Fighter : Learning from Slade,Oliver became an expert stick fighter who could fight on par with his mentor. By the time he returned to Starling,Oliver had evidently improved his stick fighting skills,being able to match that of Sara Lance's skill in a match and easily defeat several thugs using a bostaff. His staff fighting skills are evident by the fact that he has used his bow as a makeshift quarter staff with such profiency that he had defeated almost all the opponents he faced armed with it. Master knife-wielder: Oliver is highly skilled with knives. He was able to kill a man with a single stab, and was seen skillfully practicing Kali knife-fighting techniques with John Diggle,dominating him. Oliver is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat, and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives, by using them to stab enemies in combat. He even saved Diggle from Chien Na Wei by throwing an off-balance kitchen knife. Master marksman/Firearms: Oliver has shown similar skill in the use of various other firearms as he has with archery. During his time with A.R.G.U.S., Oliver also became an adept sniper, able to accurately hit his moving targets from almost a mile away. Oliver showed even greater proficiency in present time as he quickly shot down his targets.119 Oliver is also skilled in throwing bladed objects, as he able to accurately disarm or take down his enemies with flechettes. Peak of human physical condition: Oliver is in top physical form after five intense years of survival which he maintains through extensive training. Oliver is strong enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurl through the air, or even break the neck of a much larger foe with ease as well as push a grown man through a wooden door with one arm,and could physically overpower even other master martial artists with top physical form. Oliver's reflexes can block or catch an incoming arrow and he can even catch a sword blows from foes as fast as Ra's Ah Ghul. His durability left him unfazed by a pool stick broken across his chest and endure blows from much stronger foes. His resilience can survive being impaled and falling off a mountain. After being trapped in a cold tropical climate for several years, his body became well-adept to ice cold temperatures, unfazed by it even shirtless. Oliver can endure long periods of free-diving without air. His conditioning also lets him recover from most injuries very quickly (though not superhumanly). At the age of 61 in a potential future, Oliver was still superbly fit for his age, performing essentially as efficiently as in his prime. Computer specialist/Expert computer hacker: During his time in A.R.G.U.S., Oliver learned much about programs and networks,becoming very capable with computers. He is capable of hacking a system to transfer bank accounts, acquire guarded information, and work around security programs. He was also able to figure his way out of Felicity's Program that locked him from ArrowCave. Culinary expertise: During his time on the island, Oliver learned to cook animals for nourishment. During his 5 months of retirement as a vigilante, Oliver became a very proficient cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. Multilingual: Oliver is capable of fluently speaking English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan and Arabic. He speaks them at a native level, effectively making a blinded Chinese Triad member believe he was actually Chinese. Skilled engineer/Metalsmith: Oliver has demonstrated to be a capable engineer, learning from his father he demonstrated the ability to fix a broken radio when Slade couldn't. His time in the Bratva furthered his constructive skills as he was able to create electronic devices, explosives, forging his own arrows, and was even able to create makeshift bows and arrows using various hotel room items. Expert driver/Pilot: Oliver is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars and motorcycles, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. Oliver also knows how to fly an airplane and he was once able to crash land a plane without dying with the help of Nyssa. Network: Oliver has established many connections with various organizations over the course of his life, gaining aid for various natures. These organizations include Solntsevskaya Bratva, Roy Harper's street contacts, A.R.G.U.S., and the League of Assassins. Medical knowledge: Oliver knows much on human anatomy, able to torture people for hours without fear of killing them. From Yao Fei, Oliver became skilled at pressure point manipulation, able to easily paralyze a person into a seemingly dead state and undo it. For healing, Oliver can patch up most injuries on himself or others, even bullet wounds, and able to quickly determine the nature of a poison. Oliver is also is skilled in meditation, able to guide others in regaining memories. Occult knowledge: Oliver gained great knowledge regarding magic and the supernatural world, able to immediately identify Damien Darhk's magical powers and distinguishing it from meta-human powers. Master detective/Forensics expert: Oliver can effectively search for information and follow clues. He is very precise with forensics, able to analyze and gather information. From his analysis of various residues and such, he is also shown a considerable knowledge of chemistry. Master of deception: Oliver can be very deceptive, effectively convincing all that he is not a vigilante for years through various carefully designed ruses, even fooling a lie-detector test. Acrobatics/Free-running: Oliver is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. Stealth/Infiltration: Oliver is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. Master survivalist: Oliver has great survival skills, as he was taught by Yao Fei Gulong how to survive in the wild. He was able to live on the island and provide for himself. His skills and willpower allowed him to survive near-death experiences. He is also an master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. Master interrogator/Torturer: During his time with the A.R.G.U.S., Oliver became an effective interrogator and torturer. He is capable of inflicting much physical pain into a target without killing them and is even capable of using mind games to worsen the discomfort. Light magic: Acknowledging the near invincibility afforded to Darhk by his dark magic,Oliver learned from Esrin Fortuna on how to counteract it. As Damien's powers come from the absorption and manipulation of dark energy (i.e. death and fear), Esrin began teaching Oliver how to channel the light energy (i.e. hope and joy),a method that would allow him to resist dark powers. Oliver can channel this energy through the magical tattoo John Constantine had given to him. While his darkness initially overwhelmed him,Oliver would ultimately master Light Magic,allowing him to resist Damien's dark magic. He would became powerful enough to negate Damien's dark magic after it was amplified by absorbing the death of thousands of people. Honed senses: Oliver is able to pick up danger before anyone else in his vicinity does, showing noticeably sharp hearing and sight. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. He is likewise able to anticipate the attack patterns of the meta-humanthe Flash to successfully strike him and catch the latter's own attack.